


only the sweetest one will do

by blushingprince



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Class Differences, Crimson Flower Route, F/F, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingprince/pseuds/blushingprince
Summary: Edelgard and Dorothea have been having casual sex for a while, but it's time for Edelgard to confront her feelings
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Kudos: 59





	only the sweetest one will do

It was never quite the same to watch Dorothea sing. Each time she visited the opera, it was a revelation to watch her in all her glory, dolled up for all of Fodlan to see, and singing at the most beautiful of pitches. Edelgard loved this Dorothea - the performer - the one who lived in the spotlight. There were more parts of the woman to love however, Edelgard noted, seeing the gleam in her eyes and she carried out the ending of the song and the unsubtle amount of cleavage revealed in her dress. It was a gorgeous affair - miles of burgundy silk that brought the right colors out of Dorothea’s countenance. Edelgard studied her carefully throughout the show in this red dress and wondered how it’d feel in the palms of her hands. After all, it was only in these finite meetings that they had time. 

The show was brought to an end and the guests showered applause and flowers on Dorothea. Even for quite a while after the doors began to close, suitors showed up to congratulate her on the performance, to kiss her hand, and offer a bouquet. They were polite and tasteful and Dorothea smiled. Edelgard watched from a distance. She shouldn’t be irritated. She really shouldn’t. She’d no claim to the songstress. But every fresh young man ready to throw everything at Dorothea and more irritated her. She bit her lip and made herself gone. She would go to their usual meeting spot. After all, she had a key. What did those dolts have?

She made herself comfortable in Dorothea’s quarters - as comfortable as her stiff feelings would allow - sitting back on the plush bed and wondering what Dorothe would do in her spare time. Would she….would she take the hand of one of the suitors? After all, there was so little Edelgard could offer her and so much the men could. Edelgard knew Dorothea craved a stable, happy life - knew that from the days at the Academy - and who was she to deny it? She bit her lip again. She just didn’t….didn’t want to lose her. She couldn’t offer much and she knew it couldn’t last forever but  _ please, not Thea. _

The door unlocked and Dorothea walked in, face lighting up with a smile when she saw Edelgard. She plopped herself down in the chair by the vanity, utterly exhausted from the night. 

“Thea,” Edelgard barely whispered, moving closer to her.

“Edie,” Dorothea responded. 

Edelgard wrapped her arms around Dorothea from behind. She was so, so used to this touch by now. Who was anyone to deny it to her? She craved it. She needed it. Dorothea’s head turned around part way and their lips met in a crushing force. Edelgard kissed roughly like it was their last moment together and she had to get as much of Dorothea on her as possible. It was desperate. She fully turned Dorothea around and placed a hand in her hair. Getting Dorothea out of her immaculate opera costume was always half the challenge, and yet she couldn’t find the will to pull her lips away from the woman. It was an intense, biting pain. Was she losing her? Was this going to be their last time?

“Edie?” Dorothea broke away, lips swollen from kisses and her breathing hindered.

“Yes?” Edelgard said.

“Is something wrong? You seem...different today,” she elaborated.

“No...nothing,” Edelgard mustered. “Let me undo your dress,”

“Alright.”

Dorothea rose and let Edelgard tend to the back of her dress. Edelgard used swift fingers to undo the intricate laces and ties of the dress, sneaking in a few kisses to Dorothea’s neck. The dress fell to the floor and Dorothea let out a pleased sound. 

Feeling impatient and extra needy, Edelgard all but carried Dorothea to the large bed that lay in the back of the room, setting her down and climbing on top. Dorothea wrapped her arms around Edelgard’s neck in a pleased motion and their lips met again. However, it was a slower, more intimate kiss, a more familiar one that the two of them knew well. It wasn’t enough for Edelgard, though. She needed all of Dorothea or nothing. She directed her lips downwards, trailing kisses across her neck and leaving love bites. Dorothea let out a sigh of pleasure. Edelgard was not going to stop anytime soon, her desire for Dorothea fueled by the jealous feelings she was experiencing. 

Once her bra was removed, Edelgard took one of Dorothea’s nipples in her mouth, rolling the nib roughly and sucking on the whole breast. She used her free hand to grasp Dorothea’s other breast. Dorothea moaned softly in pleasure and Edelgard continued to suck. How she wanted her...Oh, she wanted her. She wanted to be on top of Dorothea, all over Dorothea - to be the one to pleasure her and touch her. She knew, in the back of her mind, that she probably wasn’t Dorothea’s only one, but for tonight she could pretend. She had Dorothea under her and she could pretend that she was hers. She would be the one to pleasure her. 

Edelgard kissed lower, sucking and biting where she would until she absolutely knew Dorothea was squirming, as she let out an array of sounds. Then, she went to the drawer where she knew her strap on would be. Edelgard quickly undressed and put the harness on.

Dorothea slid her underwear off. Not wanting to wait, she took out a small vial of oil and began to finger herself. Edelgard watched, entranced, the site so erotic so just absolutely had to have Dorothea now. She climbed back on top of the singer and kissed her - deep, intense, lustful. 

“Edie, I’m ready,” Dorothea said.

Edelgard pushed inside, needing to have her now. Dorothea was radiant beneath her, with color in her cheeks and seeming so happy. If only this moment could last, if only they could be happy forever. Her lips were on Dorothea’s in a matter of seconds. She needed her to breathe if anything. Edelgard began to move and Dorothea hitched her ankles behind Edelgard’s back, drawing them closer. She felt more enthusiasm to move and picked up the pace, watching and listening to Dorothea’s moans and sighs. 

Bringing pleasure to Dorothea was one of the greatest things Edelgard realized she could do. It was only that they had such small, such few times together. She was Emperor after all, and Dorothea was an opera singer. It was such a fate. Edelgard tried to quell such thoughts as she thrust deeply into Dorothea, eliciting screams of pleasure from her. Edelgard laced one of their hands together, fingers entwined. She could feel how much something affected Dorothea every time she squeezed her hand so hard. It encouraged her to keep going. Edelgard wasn’t one for sweet talk, but she laid kisses on the singer’s throat and breasts. She could feel herself getting quite wet. 

Edelgard slammed into Dorothea as she moaned for her, crying out her name, begging for something, anything. Edelgard only responded with more. More, to push her over the edge. More, for Dorothea, who she loved so desperately. More.

Dorothea came with a high pitched gasp and a shudder into Edelgard’s arms, as Edelgard rode out the sensation for her. She could feel herself be very close now. Dorothea sat up after a moment, collecting herself. 

“Well, Edie, let’s get you out of that.”

Edelgard felt herself blush a little but paid no heed. Dorothea had seen more. She pulled off the harness. Dorothea pushed her down and kissed her sweetly. “It’s time I returned the favor.”

_ Dorothea  _

But she was already there, between Edelgard’s legs, acting coy. She had spread out her thighs and laid kisses to them. Dorothea breathed against the tender skin of Edelgard’s inner thighs with barely any intention of going any further. 

“Thea -” Edelgard pleaded.

“Well if the Emperor demands it,” Dorothea laughed.

A harsh moan escaped Edelgard as Dorothea’s mouth was on her clit. Oh, how she needed this. She needed this so badly. With Dorothea. Her Dorothea. Except Dorothea wasn’t hers. Dorothea was probably going to accept a marriage proposal from one of those men. She wasn’t hers. All thoughts escaped as Dorothea ran stripes down her labia with her tongue and began to suck on her folds. Oh. She felt herself moan. How badly she needed this. Her hands went to Dorothea’s hair. 

“Thea, I need, ” Edelgard moaned.

Dorothea giggled, using her hand to finger Edelgard while her mouth worked. Her fingers curled inside of her. Dorothea moved her mouth back to Edelgard’s clit and sucked on it. Edelgard grabbed her hair tighter in response and felt herself let go. She needed release. She was almost there. Dorothea would bring her there. Dorothea was the only one allowed to touch her. Dorothea continued to suck on her clit and finger her and there was only so much she could take. She knew she would come soon. It hit all the right spots. WIth the next drag of tongue, Edelgard could feel the mounting pleasure peak and she called out her lover’s name. It was so easy to sag into the bed after that, all energy exhausted. 

Dorothea laid next to her, looking like she wanted a kiss, and Edelgard obliged. Anything for her. They lay peacefully for a while, basking in the afterglow of lovemaking and the night time. It was only until Edelgard had questions, questions she could not forget.

“Where will you go after this?” Edelgard began.

“What do you mean? I’m at the opera, of course.” Dorothea explained.

“You have many suitors, do you not?”

“Oh, Edie….” Dorothea began.

“That is what you wanted, is it not?” Edelgard said.

Dorothea’s expression changed. “Are you upset about that?”

Edelgard huffed. “Whatever do you mean?” 

Dorothea placed a hand on Edelgard’s arm. “Do you have a problem with me marrying one of my suitors? Does that upset you?”

Edelgard felt cornered like a caged animal. How could she respond? Instead, she didn’t.

“Edie, might I remind you, this whole situation was your idea in the first place.”

Edelgard knew. She remembered. How stupid she was. 

“I deserve better than getting with the Emperor every once in a while,” Dorothea proclaimed. 

Edelgard sat up abruptly, placing a hand on Dorothea’s. “That’s not….that’s not what I want. Nor what I intend.”

“Edie?”

Edelgard mustered up the courage, somehow, sitting there naked with the moonlight pouring over her skin. “Thea,  _ I love you _ .” 

Dorothea looked flabbergasted. “You...….love me?”

“I beg you not to marry one of your many admirers, Thea. Please, I - “

“Then what would you have me do?” Dorothea looked questioningly.

“Marry me.” The words came out so quickly Edelgard barely registered she said them. 

Dorothea looked flushed. Edelgard held her hand and repeated herself. “Thea, marry me.”

“This is all a lot, isn’t it? Are you sure you have the right girl,” Dorothea laughed awkwardly. “Are you sure you want me?”

Edelgard looked into her eyes, placing a hand on her cheek so tenderly. “I want you, Thea. Please stay with me.”

Dorothea’s eyes watered up. “If you’ll have me…...then of course.”

Edelgard wrapped her arms around her and Dorothea fell into the embrace, holding back just as tightly.

“Oh, Edie. I love you, too. I was waiting to hear those words for so long.” Dorothea murmured. 

“I'm so sorry, Thea. You never have to worry again,” Edelgard said. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was so nervous about writing this ship for the longest time aaa   
> my twitter is @blushingprince


End file.
